


Breaking Point

by still_lycoris



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, M/M, Manipulation, Seduction, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Light finds it interesting to see what happens if you try to push people.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschrismtas

If Light is honest with himself – and he is _always_ honest with himself, it’s so important – he rather likes to see what happens when people reach their breaking point.

Not sadistically, of course. He isn’t _cruel_. But it can be so interesting to find the cracks people have, to probe them, dip into them, wriggle them to see what comes out. It’s good for them really. People should know what they are and accept it. And if they’re too weak to conceal what they are, well, that’s their own fault, isn’t it?

That’s why he picks Ide.

Matsuda would have been easier but that wouldn’t have been interesting. Matsuda already adores Light with a free and open love that can be exploited without any real effort. He’s better looking than Ide, yes, but honestly, Light doesn’t care about this all that much. Looks only matter in so much as society makes them matter. Light is lucky because he is beautiful and that gives him an extra edge, though he knows that he would be fine without it. He is too good at everything to be defeated by something as prosaic as being ugly.

Ide is not good looking. Not unpleasant enough to be ugly but painfully average. And he longs to be normal, longs to fit in the correct slots that he knows he ought to. He wants to avoid the secret desires that burn within him, thinks that nobody can see that they are there if he ignores them. But Light can see everything. He sees the way Ide looks at people, the way Ide responds to others. A little investigation reveals that Ide has never had any sort of long term partner. He knows and Ide thinks that he doesn’t, which amuses Light no end.

He doesn’t quite set out to seduce him. Not really. He just wants to pick at the crack, that’s all. And it’s always so very _easy_ to cultivate a close relationship with someone if you want to. To lean a fraction closer when you talk to them, drop your voice slightly so they come closer to you, make sure when you’re standing near them, you stand that bit closer. To flirt without actually flirting, nothing that anybody could name but everything to the person that you’re coaxing in, the moth to your candle flame.

And Ide comes. He starts to look at Light more, not excessively but reconsidering. He tracks Light’s movements, just a little. When Light has been sitting at the computer for a while and stretches to loosen his muscles, he sees the way Ide looks, just for a moment, curious, compelled. Wanting more.

So he gives.

It’s generous, really, considering that he has no real interest in sex with Ide at all (of course he doesn’t, Light is normal and normal men want women like Misa, don’t they?) He gets himself and Ide on their own quite naturally, not anything that anybody could possibly question, then just lets Ide work himself up.

He’s not quite sure how long it takes before Ide has him up against the wall and is kissing him, but he’s fairly sure they’re only talking around about ten minutes.

It’s delicious to be wanted like this, particularly by someone as reserved as Ide. Ide kisses and touches and makes tiny, pleading noises that he’s probably not even aware that he’s making and sinks onto his knees with absolutely no resistance when Light hints that it’s what he might want. His mouth is hot and it’s surprisingly better than anything Light’s had before (not because it’s a man. He isn’t interested in men. It’s simply not possible.) And afterwards, when Light touches him because that’s expected, Ide gasps things in his ear, things about how beautiful Light is and how much he wants it and _please, please, please_ and Light feels like he could get hard again just from this (it’s the worship, that’s all, he likes people to acknowledge what he is sometimes, that’s normal too.)

Ide is a little quiet after, clearly uneasy at what he has revealed. To him, this is spontaneous; the clumsy result of a long time faintly pining for something he knows he can’t have. Light doesn’t care particularly but he has no interest in causing problems – if the taskforce insists on pointlessly sticking around, they might as well be no more annoying than they already are. He soothes Ide, reassures him, makes it clear that everything will be all right and Ide relaxes. They trust Light, after all. Everybody trusts him because he is so very trust-worthy and he always does everything right.

It’s useful. It lets him do anything that he needs to do.

One day, everybody will know who he is. He won’t have to hide anything any more.

Until then, he’ll do whatever else needs to be done.

Or whatever else he feels like doing.

He’s a God, after all.


End file.
